lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away
It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away is the sixth episode of Season 2. Writer * Steve Cochrane Synopsis The Morrigan enlists Bo's help to find a tortured graffiti artist under her employ. The young painter has killed a Dark Fae, and his urban murals are exposing Fae secrets all over town – with The Morrigan on the hook for his actions. In exchange for her help with the case, The Morrigan offers Bo information on breaking The Ash’s hold on Lauren. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] Bo's strangest client yet has just called, and she's the head of the Dark Fae. In The Morrigan's cold office, Bo learns volumes. The Morrigan poses in the human world as an agent, thus nourishing her nature as a leannan sidhe - a Fae who inspires artists while feeding off them, turning them mad - but she's fallen in love with one of her clients, a painter named Jason who has recently painted a picture of Vex killing that vampire so many months ago. Vex is demanding to know how his reputation was ruined, and since there seems to be a leak in the Dark camp, The Morrigan brings in the only person she can trust. Bo also meets The Morrigan's assistant, Bianca, who has the power to sway the human mind to her whims. Bo is still heartsick over losing Dyson (especially considering Dyson's newfound domestic bliss with Chiara) and pining after the aloof Lauren, who is still hiding out with Bo and Kenzi, and her heart leads her to take the job. But Vex soon comes to visit, offering Bo a small fortune to bring Jason to him first, saying that The Morrigan is trying to ruin him because the Fae elders like him better. When Bo brings this news to The Morrigan, she convinces Bo to stay on the trail, promising the key to Lauren's release if she does. Bo agrees, but when she tells Lauren, she seems less than enthused...strange. Bo and Kenzi soon learn that Jason has been bonkers all over town, and has painted a new picture of The Morrigan killing Vex. Something doesn't add up. Either Vex is controlling Jason in order to frame The Morrigan, or The Morrigan's parasitic brain waves are driving Jason mad. But then why would either of them let Jason paint pictures of them committing nefarious acts? All at once, Bo realizes that The Morrigan's persuasive assistant, Bianca, must've been behind this. They rush to Vex's lair just as a human dominatrix is drawing The Morrigan's knife on Vex. They set the human free and return to The Morrigan's office. They corner Bianca, and she confesses, saying that she hates The Morrigan for stealing her talent and energy as a painter, and treating her like a mangy dog. She wanted to create a thing of beauty, so she enthralled Jason and tried to take vengeance on The Morrigan. This said, she drives a sword through her own belly and slumps to the floor. After a visit from The Ash almost kills Kenzi, Lauren steps forward and ceases the violence. The Ash says that if she doesn't return to the compound, he'll pull the plug on her "special project." Lauren readily obeys. Bo retrieves her payment for completing the case: A key which The Morrigan says will release Nadia. The strange name turns Bo's head, and The Morrigan explains that Nadia is Lauren's girlfriend. Who is Nadia, really? Why didn't Lauren tell Bo? And why did she leave, just as she was about to be set free? Bo is crushed, but as Lauren has already returned to The Ash's compound, her questions go unanswered. Songs and Music * Cold War by Tori Sparks * Eastern Glen by Bruton Music / APM Music * Friends United courtesy APM Music * Give It Away by Delhi 2 Dublin * Here’s To The Days by Drakes Hotel * Lose It by Austra * Special Shoes by Gypsophilia * Tar Pond Tango by The Tom Fun Orchestra * Wildness by Sonoton Music / APM Music Trivia :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music